


Reasons

by hopelessromantic18



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic18/pseuds/hopelessromantic18
Summary: Lana wants a deeper relationship with Kalinda. Will she let her in? What happens if she does?





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read about Kalinda taking her anger out on Lana sexually, click out of this page! I wanted to see what would happen if Kalinda were to do so. 
> 
> More chapters to come! I want to explore more of Kalinda's character and see what could happen between her and Lana, if only she were a little more vulnerable.

Kalinda parks her Trailblazer outside of the coffee shop. She had agreed to meet Lana for coffee, but now she was starting to wonder why she had called. The only time they talked was when one of them needed information from the other. 

Inside the shop, Lana is seated at a small table in the back. She's wearing a black blazer and a grey pencil skirt. When Kalinda walks in the shop, she looks up from her phone. "Kalinda," Lana says, smiling. "You came."

Kalinda sits down across from Lana. "I did." She says. 

Lana flags down one of the workers. "Two cappuccinos." She says to the man. Then she looks back over at Kalinda, gazing at her. 

"So, what is it this time?" Asks Kalinda, getting straight to business. She wasn't in the mood for games today. 

Lana frowns. "Why do you think I'm always up to something?" She asks. "Can't I just want to get coffee with you?"

Kalinda glares at Lana. "No." 

Lana looks hurt. "Well, Kalinda, today you're wrong." She looks up at the worker who has just brought two large cups filled to the brim with coffee. "I just wanted to see you." Lana says, smiling.

Kalinda raises an eyebrow and picks up her cup of coffee. "Okay." She sees that Lana's blouse is buttoned very low. Perhaps Lana had another motive for this meeting. "So if this isn't about business.." Kalinda says, moving closer to Lana. "Why don't we go back to my place," She says, smiling.

Lana shifts in her seat, although undeniably thinking about it. "No." She says, harshly. "I want a date. An actual date." She sits up. "Then...we can go back to your place." She says, smirking.

Kalinda sighs. It wasn't too often that she was rejected, especially by Lana, the lesbian FBI agent with an incredibly high libido. Kalinda takes another sip of her coffee. "Fine. Let's have our date, then."

Lana smiles, a look of satisfaction present on her face. "I want to know more about you." She says. 

Tension rises within Kalinda. Lana had just uttered one of the phrases Kalinda hated hearing. She moves uncomfortably. "What do you want to know?" She asks, trying to appear unaffected by Lana's interest in her personal life.

"Why don't we start out with.." Lana sets her cup of coffee down on the table. "The reason you didn't tell me that you have a husband." She says, coldly.

Kalinda's body freezes up. Why was Lana asking her this? Was this the only reason she wanted to meet? 

"Because he's not important." Kalinda says, matter of factly. 

"You think the man you're married to isn't of high enough importance to tell me?" Lana says, shocked. "Kalinda, did you think I wouldn't find out? You do know where I work, right?" 

Kalinda frowns. "I knew you would find out eventually, Lana. I just didn't think you'd be this...affected by it. It's not like we're dating." She says, harshly.

"Why wouldn't I be affected by it?" Asks Lana. "Look, I know you don't have any problems with sleeping with married people, but.."

Kalinda immediately stands up. Lana had hit a nerve. A very big one. "You do not go there. That is not your place." Kalinda says, angrily. Then she storms off to her car and drives away, leaving Lana to ruminate over what just happened.

********

Lana drives back to her apartment. When she gets inside, she pours herself a glass of red wine and sits on the couch. Her mind had been spinning ever since she met with Kalinda and inquired about Kalinda's husband. Why did she have to go there? Why couldn't she just have asked Kalinda about her favorite movie? She didn't know why she felt this thirst for knowledge whenever she was around the woman. She was so enigmatic, Lana barely knew a thing about her. 

Setting her wine glass on her coffee table, she grabs her phone from her bag. She goes through her contact list until she reaches the name she's looking for. After three rings, the woman on the other line picks up. "What do you want?" Says a cold voice. 

"I want you to come over." Says Lana. "Let's talk."

"No." Kalinda says. "We've already talked. There's nothing else to talk about."

"We don't have to talk, then." Lana says, in a low voice.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kalinda hangs up the phone.

Lana smiles to herself. She takes a swig from her wine glass and goes to her bedroom to pick up some stray clothes on the floor. As she's putting them away, she hears a knock on the door. She walks over and answers it. 

Kalinda's standing at the door, wearing a purple leather jacket and a black skirt. She pushes the door open and Lana steps back. "Well, hello." Says Lana. 

Kalinda steps closer towards Lana and looks at her attire. She's wearing her usual blue bathrobe, as she somehow knew Kalinda would be happy to see her in it. Kalinda moves her hand towards the robe belt. Lana instantly knows that this visit from Kalinda is only going to be about sex. Surprisingly, she's okay with that.

"Not this robe again, Lana." Kalinda says, tugging at the belt and then taking it off of Lana's body and throwing it onto the couch. 

Lana smiles. "I wore it just for you." She says. Kalinda begins undressing Lana. Once Lana's down to just her panties, Kalinda grabs Lana's hand and takes her into the bedroom. "Get on the bed." She says to Lana. Lana obliges, interested in what Kalinda's going to do next. She feels her need rapidly increasing. 

"Where do you put your handcuffs?" Asks Kalinda. Lana stays silent. Kalinda walks over to the nightstand and opens the drawer. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs and walks back towards Lana.

"No." Says Lana, sharply. 

"I don't want you going anywhere." Kalinda says. She sits next to Lana on the bed.

"Why would I go anywhere during sex?" Asks Lana, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you don't know the things I'm going to do to you." Kalinda begins putting the handcuffs on Lana's wrists, making sure they're tight. Lana starts wriggling around, trying to break free. "Stop." Says Kalinda, harshly. She sits up and tugs on Lana's panties, taking them off. Then she makes her way up to Lana's breasts. She takes Lana's right nipple into her mouth and bites. Hard. Lana screams. "Fuck, Kalinda!" She yells. Kalinda just smiles, and continues to bite Lana's other nipple equally as hard, as Lana squirms. 

Kalinda moves her fingers down Lana's body and shoves four fingers into her. Lana cries out. Then Kalinda takes them out and moves back to Lana's breasts. Lana groans in agony. "Why are you doing this to me?" Lana asks. 

"I don't like being stalked. I don't like being investigated without knowing why." Kalinda says, through gritted teeth.

Lana tries to sit up, but Kalinda won't let her. "I couldn't tell you, Kalinda. You know these things are confidential." She says. 

Kalinda doesn't listen. She strikes Lana's cheek with her hand. Lana jolts and feels pain rushing through her jaw. "You could have broken the rules. You chose not to." Kalinda says, angrily. 

Lana's lower lip trembles. "I could have gotten fired!" She says, pleadingly. 

"I think you would have told me if I had slept with you more. If I had responded to all your advances at trying to seduce me." Says Kalinda. 

"God, Kalinda, they weren't just one-sided advances." Lana says. 

Kalinda makes her way down Lana's body. She takes Lana's clit into her mouth and begins sucking on it. Lana groans and her hips unwillingly thrust upwards. Kalinda bites the skin around Lana's clit and Lana screams. Kalinda had never been this rough in bed before. 

"Kalinda, you're hurting me!" Lana says. She can still feel her clit aching with pain.

Kalinda looks up at Lana. She looks fearful. "You should have thought about that before you hurt me." She says, as she resumes sucking on Lana's clit. Lana gasps. Kalinda forcefully inserts three fingers inside of Lana and thrusts hard. Lana begins moaning and closes her eyes. As Lana feels herself about to come, Kalinda takes her fingers out and stops sucking on her clit. Kalinda looks up at Lana and smirks. 

"Please..." Says Lana. "I need..." Lana begs.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." Kalinda says. 

"Don't stop. Please." Lana says, pleadingly, moving her hips towards Kalinda's fingers. Kalinda remains still. Lana starts tugging against her handcuffs.

Kalinda drags her fingers down Lana's body. Lana shivers as her fingertips graze past her clit. Kalinda moves her hand back up to Lana's breasts. 

Lana suddenly thrusts her knee between Kalinda's legs. Kalinda lets out a small gasp. "Is this how you think you're going to get what you want?" Kalinda asks, leaning close to Lana's ear. "Now you're going to have to wait even longer to come," She whispers in Lana's ear. Lana whimpers. Kalinda trails her fingers back down Lana's body. She twists Lana's clit and Lana moans softly. She begins circling her fingers over it, tugging every now and then, as Lana writhes. She slides four fingers into her and uses her intimate knowledge of Lana's body to send her close to the edge. Kalinda flicks her tongue across Lana's clit as she cries out. Then she stops slowly. By now, Lana is so incredibly wet and turned on that Kalinda's fingers slide out of her with the utmost ease. 

"Why won't you let me come.." Lana pleads. She tries to create friction with Kalinda's body but Kalinda just moves out of the way. 

Kalinda stands up and gets off the bed as Lana protests. She walks over to her bag, takes something out of it, and then sits back on the bed. In her hands, she holds a small vibrator. Lana gazes down at it and moves her hips in desire. "Please, Kalinda" She says softly. Kalinda kneels over her, then turns the vibrator on its highest setting and presses it against Lana's clit. Lana gasps and her head falls back. She completely surrenders to Kalinda's circular movements with the vibrator, praying that she will be allowed to come this time. Lana starts moaning loudly as Kalinda presses it even harder onto Lana's clit. Then Kalinda shoves three fingers into Lana, guiding her towards the edge for the third time. "Please let me come," Lana whimpers. Kalinda continues thrusting her fingers inside Lana as her walls start tightening. Lana cries out as she comes, caught in an intense orgasm and pulsing rapidly around Kalinda's fingers.

Kalinda takes her fingers outside of Lana and she sighs. Kalinda removes the handcuffs from Lana's sore wrists and places them on the nightstand. Then she sits next to Lana. 

"How was it?" Asks Kalinda, playfully. It seems that all of her anger faded away after she withheld Lana's orgasm for so long. She felt in control, and it felt good.

"I don't think I've ever had sex like that." Lana says softly, still in shock over what had just happened between the two of them. 

The two of them sit in awe for a few moments, until Kalinda places a hand on Lana's inner thigh and looks up at her. "He left, Lana. I handled it." She says.

Lana looks into Kalinda's dark eyes. "What do you mean, you handled it?" She asks. 

"I mean, I made sure that he left and would never come back." Kalinda says. Once she realizes how that may have sounded, she adds, "He's still alive, Lana. I'm not a murderer." 

Lana looks relieved. She looks down at Kalinda's fingers, still wet from being inside her. "Would you ever do it again?" She asks, curiously.

"Do what?" Asks Kalinda, fully aware of the question Lana just asked.

"Get married." Lana says. "Settle down with someone."

"You're not going to propose, are you?" Asks Kalinda, jokingly. 

Lana smiles. "No." She says. "I'm just curious."

Kalinda shifts and rests the back of her head on Lana's headboard. "Can we talk about something else now?" She says, half-annoyed.

Lana sighs. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She asks.

Kalinda sits up. "The reason your fingers aren't inside me right now." She says. 

****  
Kalinda leaves Lana's apartment in the middle of the night. She's never been one to stay over after sleeping with someone. Most of the time, she would sneak out once the person had fallen asleep. Spending the night with someone was something that scared her. 

When she gets to the building of Lockhart/Gardener, her phone starts ringing. She picks it up as she pushes the elevator button.

"Hello?" Says Kalinda, into the phone.

"You were gone when I left this morning." A soft voice says. 

Kalinda pauses. "Yeah. I had to come in to work early."

"Will you have dinner with me tonight? 7'o'clock?"

Kalinda smiles. She couldn't stop thinking of Lana's body underneath hers, writhing in tortuous bliss, ever since she had left Lana's apartment. 

"Sure. Where?" She asks, cooly.

"How about your place?" Lana asks.

"No." Kalinda says, sternly. She almost never invited someone over to her apartment. Even Alicia had only been over a few times.

"I want to see you." Says Lana.

"Then see me. Just not at my place." Says Kalinda.

Kalinda hears a shift in Lana's voice. "Never mind, I don't think I could make it anyway. I'll talk with you later." 

Lana hangs up as Kalinda slouches her body against the wall of the elevator. She wondered why Lana was being so persistent with this. Before, Lana would have been happy to have dinner with Kalinda anywhere. Now, rather than their usual game of swapping information about cases, Lana was trying to delve deeper into Kalinda's life. There were only two options: flee, or let her in.


End file.
